


Change

by CyanideSerpents



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friendship to lust, Honestly Zoom is still human, Kidnapped to love, SHUT UP HE HAS EMOTIONS, Smut, honestly I'm a sinner I give up on myself, i fucking swear once, metahuman!reader, metahuman!you, sin - Freeform, we forget that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSerpents/pseuds/CyanideSerpents
Summary: You are a metahuman that can copy abilities. When Zoom finds out you don't die when he takes speed from you, he takes you. However, you are a creature of habit, and change can irritate you. Sometimes.





	

"Plans have been changed." As a performer, those were words you heard a lot. The crowds could be different, the venue, hell, the music could be changed and those words would follow you. You hated it.

Of course, the only thing that changed in the past two years was you.

The particle accelerator explosion destroyed a lot of lives and ended many more. For you, however, your life began in the wake of that destruction. From a failing job as a singer at night and being fired from STAR labs as their top bioengineer, the explosion had repaid your karma in spades.

You gained the ability to mirror metahumans, but more specifically, you could replicate their abilities without fully taking it. Put simply, you could copy their power without them losing it.

A run in with "Siren" a month or two ago gave you the power to manipulate people with your voice, and now, she lay rotting in a ditch somewhere and you were the only one still singing.

Harrison fucking Wells had no idea what he created.

 _I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go_  
_Walkin' with a dead man over my shoulder_  
_I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go_  
_Walkin' with a dead man over my shoulder_

Every song was dedicated to him in some ways you supposed. That's probably why friends and brothers would turn and attempt to kill each other after hearing the first notes of your melodic fury.

 _Waiti_ _ng for an invitation to arrive_  
Goin' to a party where no one's still alive  
Waiting for an invitation to arrive  
Goin' to a party where no one's still alive

Change wasn't something that happened often in "Earth-1". Abnormality became the norm, so when people began beating on each other at this gig too, you hardly blinked. Jitters' Karaoke night had no idea what it had gotten into, and frankly, neither did you.

_I was struck by lightning_   
_Walkin' down the street  
I was hit by something last night in my sleep_

_It's a dead man's party_  
Who could ask for more?  
Everybody's comin'; leave your body at the door  
Leave your body and soul at the door...

_Don't run away; it's only me (only me)_

With erupting chaos, you could hardly miss the man in the full black leather jumpsuit, unaffected by your singing, just staring at you. Finally, something that even peaked past the weird that you knew.

 _All dressed up w_ _ith nowhere to go_  
Walkin' with a dead man (dead man)  
Waitin' for an invitation to arrive  
Walkin' with a dead man...Dead man...

 _Got my best suit and my tie_  
Shiny silver dollar on either eye  
I hear the chauffer comin' to my door  
Says there's room for maybe just one more...

All around you was blue, and you couldn't see. But you could hear the air around you rushing past so fast it hurt your ears. Leather claws gripped your shoulders painfully, and finally dropped you on the top of an abandoned warehouse. What this ass didn't realize was that he had touched your bare skin.

 _I was struck_ _by lightning_  
Walkin' down the street  
I was hit by something last night in my sleep

You felt his power flitting through you and blue lightning crackled to life in your eyes.

His wicked laugh startled you from your fury for a moment, your whole body going slack from shock.

"So, you're the one who killed her." Your mind flew back to the woman whose voice you copied, suddenly scared of this man with Death's voice.

You opened your mouth to speak - maybe apologize, for all the good it would do you - but he was suddenly in front of you, his claws once again finding your shoulders.

 _It's a dead_ _man's party_  
Who could ask for more?  
Everybody's comin'; leave your body at the door  
Leave your body and soul at the door...

Euphoria enveloped you as you suddenly felt that power draining away from you, the one he had inadvertently given you. His whole body crackled with that same blue lightning until you felt it all leave you.

He laughed as incredulously as he could while still sounding like the devil himself.

"You are still alive."

 _Don't run away; it's_ _only me_  
Don't be afraid of what you can't see  
Don't run away; it's only me  
Don't be afraid of what you can't see

Instead of the snarky reply on the tip of your tongue, you swallowed it down and instead asked:

"Who are you?"

He laughed then, his voice rattling through your bones and his fingers vibrating with speed against your skin.

" **Zoom**."

 _I was struck by lightning_  
Walkin' down the street  
I was hit by something last night in my sleep

You both discovered that he could only siphon off of you once a day, and only if you were in good physical health.

The one time he tried to do it twice in the same day, you nearly died. You hypothesized that he was stealing your life-force as speed enhancement if you didn't copy his first. But that was the day he took off his hood to help you, so you kept that to yourself.

It progressed from there you supposed. You possessed a deep lust for chaos, a need to be the thorn in everyone's side, and he respected you for it in some ways. You supplied him with speed everyday happily and he left you alone for the most part. Of course, you were forced to live in the same place with him at night if you didn't want him plaguing your every step during the day.

He called it protecting his investments.

You called it the Hunter protecting his supply of prey. When he told you his true name, you were so proud of the coincidental pun that he gave you a genuine smile.

You were friends you supposed. Until he came home one day and changed the dynamic on you. AGAIN.

 _It'_ _s a dead man's party_  
Who could ask for more?  
Everybody's comin'; leave your body at the door  
Leave your body and soul at the door...

His day had been harder than usual you guessed. Instead of opening the door, he phased right through it, still in that frightening suit.

You immediately knew something was different. You were alone all day (waiting for him, though you would deny it) and you were ready for him to siphon off of your power.

What you weren't ready for was for his blue lightning to envelop you and for you to suddenly find yourself in his master bedroom, crushed against the wall.

His eyes were electric in more ways than one, cold blue searing into your own.

His suit was unzipped to his abs, and you could feel the heat rolling off of him in waves. The leather dropped from his body, leaving him in just his boxer shorts and the lightning that continued to crackle along his skin.

He was angry and for the first time in a while, you were scared.

 _Don't run away; it's_ _only me_  
Don't be afraid of what you can't see  
Don't run away; it's only me  
Don't be afraid of what you can't see

With the months he was exploiting your power, Zoom-Hunter was faster than he ever had been, and he was grateful to you in some way. Deep down, he had grown to care about you and he hated it. You knew that much.

Another flicker and you had your back on his luxurious bed, fully nude as he hovered over you, still not touching you.

His eyes were fiery, an internal battle raging inside of him as he looked down at you, mouth half open in shocked arousal.

He pressed his lips to yours like a dying man drinking water, and his power immediately filled you, allowing some form of normalcy in this interaction.

He pulled back for a second, surveying your shivering form with an emotion on his normally emotionless face you couldn't quite place.

 _it's only me_  
_it's only me_  
_it's only me_

Whatever he saw he must have liked because in the next moment, he was thrusting into you, sending hot shivers down your body. The only thing really protecting you from being physically damaged by his speed was the fact that you were sharing that power, and it hit you then how intimate it was to be connected in that way.

You twisted and moaned and made sounds you didn't think you could make all while Hunter bared down into you with power that had your senses absolutely boiling with want for him.

As your climax hit, you felt him draining that speed away from you, adding that euphoria to your mind as his body went rigid above you before collapsing next to you and pulling you close.

Though this was different, you weren't sure you had much of a problem with this kind of change for now.

Or every day after.

_it's only me_


End file.
